The present invention relates to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging systems and, more particularly, to a novel circuit for speeding up the rise and fall times of current pulses utilized to generate gradient magnetic fields in such systems.
It is now well known that NMR imaging and/or spectroscopy systems require at least one power amplifier for each magnetic gradient field direction utilized. These gradient power amplifiers provide the current which generates the magnetic gradient fields, typically in the X,Y and Z dimensions of a Cartesian coordinate system, as necessary to obtain desired spatial resolution. Typically, the gradient power amplifiers are modified forms of linear high-fidelity audio power amplifiers, which typically generate current pulses in the 100-200 ampere range; the relatively good linearity, rise times and fall times of these amplifiers are obtained by the application of relatively high voltages and feedback to output stages containing as many as 100 bipolar transistors. These power amplifiers are relatively inefficient (having typical efficiencies of less than 15%). As higher imaging speeds are utilized, greater stress is applied to existing gradient power amplifiers, as faster rise times require greater currents (in the same gradient coil inductance) and so increasingly higher voltages and more power dissipation are all required. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a current amplifier circuit, preferably capable of being added to an NMR system between an existing gradient power amplifier and its associated gradient coil, for providing the faster pulse current waveform rise and fall times necessary for higher-speed imaging use.